


Becoming Harmonious

by badvibrations



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Choking, Curvy OFC, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threats, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, lots of sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: Flynn and Birkhoff discovered how difficult it was to find time alone together, but they quickly decided that they needed to jump on every opportunity that presented itself.





	1. Knee Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This starts at the end of season one, and includes certain plot points from seasons two and three; the backstory from the show is vague but not enough to deter those who haven't watched the series. I have a lot of was for this one to go, and I'm looking forward to writing it.

His mouth was the first thing that drew her attention; she had never known a man to have lips as perfectly shaped as his. He made a show of licking his lips, unintentional as it was when he would drag the tip of his tongue out to moisten his lips. He chewed on his bottom lip often when he was in deep thought, which explained how chapped his lips were from time to time.

When he talked, she would watch his mouth, the way his lips would move. Initially, there wasn’t an impure thought in her head as she studied him, merely something to distract herself; however, when her eyes would travel to different parts of him, her fascination only grew.

His eyes were sad, the epitome of the term ‘puppy dog eyes’. When he would emote, his eyes were animated, but always kept a hint of sadness to them, which drew her in even more. The only time she noticed a change in his eyes was when he had them trained on his computer, finding them more focused.

The first time her gaze fell to his neck, she found herself tensing as she studied his pale skin untouched by the facial hair that he barely maintained. Her mind was wandering to places she had never expected it to go, thinking of how much she wanted to mark up the bare canvas of his throat. The feeling in her stomach was exacerbated when she thought about what sort of sounds he would make at the contact.

One day, when she was quietly struggling with one of the tech assignments, he slipped beside her, setting his hands on the desk so he could lean in. She didn’t look up, her eyes couldn’t break away from his fingers; long, slender fingers she’d seen furiously clicking away at the keys of his computer, curious of what else they could do.

“Problem, Flynn?” She lifted her head up, finding him closer than she expected him to be. He was staring at her screen, reading what she had been working on, when he cut back to her to await her response.

“Uh,” she said, swallowing before she could find her words. “Yeah, this coding for this virus isn’t as simple as I had thought.” Birkhoff chuckled softly, with a quick shrug of his shoulders.

“If it was easy,” he began. “Then everyone would do it. All you need to do is create a trojan virus, and it looks like you’re making it more complicated than it needs to be. Why don't you walk me through what you're trying to do?”

“My goal was to create a virus that looks simplistic enough to be taken out by any store-bought anti-virus  program,” Flynn explained. “But when the user thinks it’s been erased, it’ll be dormant, undetectable.” A small smile crept up onto Birkhoff’s lips as Flynn spoke, but she continued. “And every time it crosses paths with any garden variety adware, the virus will only gain more power. Once it’s strong enough, it’ll extract all of the data from the hard drive and then fry it completely. The target will lose everything, but we’ll have it all.”

“Well,” he began. “Try this.” He gently pushed her hands from the keyboard, quickly adding on to her work. While he typed, she couldn’t keep her eyes in one place, moving from his fingers, to his neck, to his eyes, finally to his mouth as his lips moved silently along with what he was doing. “There,” he said, pulling away, and placing one hand on the back of her chair, the other on her desk.

“Thanks,” Flynn responded, looking into his eyes.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Birkhoff said, leaning in closer to her. “It’s not quite complete. After lunch, meet me back here and I’ll give you what you need.” He swooped away, leaving her alone to her coding once again.

The wait until after lunch was excruciating for Flynn; the idea of being alone with Birkhoff, even simply to work on menial work-related tasks, was something that she couldn’t wait for. As soon as she finished eating, she slipped away from the other recruits, making her way towards the computer lab.

Birkhoff was sat at a computer, typing without taking his eyes away from the screen; she focused on him for a few moments, noting how concentrated he looked. Finally, she walked into the computer lab, checking to make certain that no one else was around.

“Hey,” she called out, as she neared him. He looked up, pulling his lip between his teeth as he eyed her carefully.

“Hey,” he replied, scooting his chair away from the desk. “Come have a seat.”

“On your lap?” she joked, her eyes not on him as she walked closer. When he didn’t respond, she looked up, noting the way he was staring at her; it was the first time she had ever seen his eyes half-lidded, even as his tongue ran across his lips. “That was...very inappropriate,” she said, stopping in her tracks. “I’m...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he said, quietly, pulling a desk chair beside him. “Why don’t you just start by sitting here...and then we’ll go from there...huh?” The corner of his mouth twitched, his eyebrow fighting not to quirk as kept his eyes on her. “See, I can make vaguely inappropriate comments, too,” he quipped.

“It wasn’t quite inappropriate,” Flynn answered, sitting in the chair next to him.

“I’ll try harder next time,” he retorted. “Ready to learn a few things from the master?” The girl laughed quietly, knowing his penchant for thinking very highly of himself and his skills; she couldn’t help the flutter in her stomach thinking about all of the other things he could teach her.

“Yes, sir,” she said, rolling her chair closer to the desk, and in turn, closer to him.

“You made that sound filthy, ya’know.”

“Be careful there,” she said, beginning to pull up her program on the computer. “You could get in a lot of trouble for talking to a recruit like that…” She tilted her head towards him, making eye contact. “ _Sir_ ,” she added, allowing her eyes to linger on him for an extra moment.

“You’re not gonna…” he began, swallowing hard and blinking slowly. “Keep it up...I’m gonna...I won’t be able to…”

“To what?” she asked. “Talk?” Birkhoff maintained eye contact for another moment before breaking away and peering back at the computer screen.

“Where, uh, where were you on your...coding?” he said.

They remained quiet for several minutes, only to be interrupted by a few recruits entering the lab to work on their own tasks. Flynn noticed Birkhoff tense when the others came into the room, which caused him to ease his seat away from her slightly in order to avoid any suspicion.

“No, that’s not right,” he muttered, reaching to the keyboard and correcting what she had typed. “That would never work. This is how it should be.”

“Oh, I gotcha,” she said, furrowing her brow as she read through the work. “You really know what you’re doing, I guess that’s why they recruited you.”

“I suppose so,” he chuckled. Flynn continued her work, Birkhoff’s watchful eyes on the screen along with hers. She noticed him fidgeting to her side, and from the corner of her eye, saw him looking over his shoulder at the other people on the room before looking back to her. “I have to ask you,” he began, his voice barely audible while maintaining his deep tone. “You always...stare at me in class.” Her breath caught in her throat, thinking she had been so discreet when she watched him; she chuckled nervously, not able to take her eyes from the screen.

“That’s not really a question, to be fair,” Flynn retorted, her voice betraying her by wavering slightly.

“Okay,” Birkhoff said. “Why do you stare at me in class? At first, I thought maybe you were just a really...focused listener. But there’s something about the look on your face when you watch me.”

“Yeah, I don’t—I don’t know,” she mumbled, her hands beginning to shake.

“You’re getting nervous,” he said, setting his hand on her thigh. “Please don’t. I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.”

“Well, I can tell you that doing _that_ isn’t helping me be less nervous,” she responded, nodding her head towards his hand on her leg.

“Shit, sorry,” he said, retracting his hand.

“Don’t be,” she answered, looking to him.

“I, uh, watch you in class, too, Flynn,” he said. “I mean, that’s how I noticed that you stare. And bite your lip a lot…and fidget in your seat."

“Yeah, you get me like that sometimes,” she said, breaking eye contact to look to the computer. He kept his gaze on her as she pretended she didn’t know he was looking; she kept her focus specifically on the computer. After a moment, she paused, setting her hands on the desk, and letting her eyes dart around everywhere except on him. “Wh-What?” she asked, refusing to look to him.

“What is it...exactly...that I _get you like_?” he asked, slowly.

“I think you know,” she muttered.

“I’d like to hear you say it,” he responded. “It’s not often I get moments like this, I want to really enjoy it.”

“Moments like what?”

“Moments…” he began, giving a quick glance over his shoulder once again before he leaned in even closer to her. “Where a hot girl gets worked up just by looking at me.”

“Hot girl?” she scoffed. “Right.”

“Excuse me?” he asked. “What was that?”

“You must have me confused with someone else,” she said, finally looking at him. “Or you need to get your eyes checked, because I’m most certainly not a ‘hot girl’.” When she finished speaking, Flynn noticed how Birkhoff’s jaw was clenched, his nostrils flaring slightly; something had angered him and she wasn’t sure what it was.

“I’m supposed to be burning the midnight oil tonight,” he began, his voice steady. “When the other recruits head to bed, you can come to the office to help me out with a few things. I’ll teach you some more tricks, you’ll be a natural in no time.” He stood up from the desk, keeping still for a moment as he studied her. “Make sure no one sees you tonight,” he added. “Be careful.”

As the words left his mouth, he turned on his heel and left her to the computer work. She was speechless, unable to figure out what she had said to upset him. She spent the following few hours trying to break down their conversation to find out where it went wrong, but she was unable to land on anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Flynn was certain that all of the other recruits were either in bed or otherwise occupied, she crept from her room, heading towards Birkhoff’s office. The halls were oddly quiet, only distant noises from training room, so she kept her footsteps soft on her journey. When she reached the office, Birkhoff was nowhere to be found; she let out a sigh, assuming that he had stepped out for a moment. In order not to appear conspicuous, she trekked through the halls, following the sounds to the training room, where, much to her surprise, she found him.

He was practicing on the torso training bag, his hands taped; it was the first time she had seen him doing anything other than teaching or running programs on his computer. Something about seeing him with a small sheen of sweat, some of which had begun to soak through his grey shirt. He was focused, concentrating on landing each blow more powerful than the last, as if he was venting his frustrations.

Flynn continued walking closer to him, distracted by how he looked as he sparred; she clipped her foot on a weight that wasn’t put back in place, stumbling over it and nearly hitting the ground. The clatter caught his attention, causing him to spin around to see her.

“Woah, are you okay?” Birkhoff asked, walking towards her.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” she said, straightening herself out and running her hand over her hair.

“You’re earlier than I thought you were gonna be,” he said, beginning to unwrap the tape from his hands. “I’m gonna get changed into something else, and I’ll meet you in my office in a few. Open up your program and get started. No one will bother you if you’re working.” He did not wait for her to respond before he took his leave, leading her to believe that he was still upset with her.

Flynn  listened to the instructions Birkhoff had given her, heading back to his office to begin on her coding once again. When it took longer than she had expected for him to return to her, she opened up his music application on his computer to get some background noise while she worked.

As several more minutes passed and Birkhoff still had not arrived, Flynn became frustrated with her work, deciding to take a break. She stood from the computer and attempted to run the code through her head to map it out, mindlessly muttering the lyrics to the song playing. Having gone without listening to music for so long, she couldn’t help the sway in her hips following the beat.

“That doesn’t look like work to me.” Birkhoff’s voice made her jump, spinning around to find him leaning on the railing at the top of the steps. He kept his eyes on her for a few moments, before moving to descend the steps.

“Sorry,” Flynn muttered, beginning to walk to the computer.

“If it’s helping you think, then you can leave it on,” he said, walking towards his sofa.

“Aren’t you...gonna help me with this code?” she asked, gesturing to the computer.

“I prefer the view from back here,” he said as he sat down.

Flynn nodded her head, getting lost in the music again as she tried to work out her task in her head. As she thought of the next line of code, she leaned over the desk, typing it out; she stayed resting on the computer, reading through what she had just written.

“I misspoke before,” he called out. “When I called you a hot girl.” When she stood up straight again, she felt him come up behind her, resting one hand on the desk as he pressed beside her. “Hot is too simplistic of a term,” he continued, as the girl trembled slightly from his proximity. “Gorgeous...beautiful...sexy...the list could go on.”

“I don’t--”

“The reason I stare at you in class is because my mind...it wanders,” he went on.

“To what?” she asked, not making eye contact with him.

“I think you know,” he responded.

“Maybe I do,” she said, finally meeting his gaze. “Or maybe I don’t get moments like this that often, and I really wanna enjoy it.” He smirked at her response, obviously turning his own words on him. “Ya’know,” she continued. “Moments where someone I’ve been...having dreams about...tells me what his mind wanders to when he looks at me.”

“We’ll come back to that ‘dreams’ business,” he said. “As much as I’d love to stand here and let you tell me about all the things you think about me, I decided earlier that this isn’t about me. It’s about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want you to know what I see,” he responded, biting his lip a he looked down at her body.

“What happens...someone could look at the cameras in here,” she said. “We could get in trouble.”

“I’m the one who controls the cameras, babe,” he said. “I can make them see whatever I want them to see.” He reached past her, making certain he pressed his body directly against her while he tapped a few keys on his computer. “There we go,” he whispered. “Now I’ve got you all to myself.”

“You...you’re so…,” she trailed off, staring at his lips. “Fuck.”

“I don’t know where to start,” he muttered. “There’s so much about you that I...can’t help but wonder about.”

“Like what?”

“You sure you wanna know?” he asked. “Because...it might be  _ very  _ inappropriate.” She suddenly took his hand and yanked him along with her as she walked to the sofa. She shoved him to sit down before she climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. “Wow, look at you,” he said. “I prefer to be the one in charge but I’ve gotta say, I like the feeling of you on top of me like this.”

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” she asked, quietly. He stared at her intently, pulling in a very slow, deep breath; she could see the anger, the same as earlier that night, rising in his face.

“Tell me what you mean.”

“I’m…” she trailed off. “I’ve heard you talk about girls to the guys around here...making comments about them. And I’m not...one of them.”

“You’re…” he paused, to take in another slow breath. “You’re not like them, you’re right. But do you know why you’re better than every single one of them? Because you’re more brilliant than them, and funnier...and--”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” she interrupted.

“But that’s what  _ I’m _ talking about,” he said. “What, you think that I shouldn’t be into you because you’re not a size zero?” She did not respond, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked down at him. “You think…,” he trailed off, his hands, gripping her thighs. “That when I stare at you in class that I’m not thinking about these thighs? Squeezing around me like they are right now.”

“You’ve thought about me sitting on your lap like this?” she asked, softly.

“Babe,” he chuckled. “I’ve thought about it all...I’ve thought about you bent over my desk, on your hands and knees, on your back, on top of me with your nails digging into my chest...I’ve even thought of you sitting on my face.” She felt her face flush at his words, dropping her gaze between their bodies. “Too much?” he asked, softly.

“No,” she said. “I never thought I’d hear you talk like that.”

“There’s so much more where that came from,” he replied. “You wanna hear it?” He pulled in a slow, deep breath, letting his fingers squeeze the thick of her thighs. “Or, I could just  _ show  _ you,” he said.

As she began to lean towards him, there was a clatter from outside the door of the office; the girl quickly scrambled from his lap, moving towards the computer. She sat down and immediately began adding onto her coding, just as the door to the office opened to another agent entering the room.

“What’s going on in here?” the man asked. “You should be in bed, recruit.”

“Don’t call her that,” Birkhoff said, standing from the sofa, and crossing towards the agent. “I got worn out working on a virus, and needed some fresh eyes. She’s the smartest one in the class, and she could run circles around you any day.” The agent scoffed, looking past Birkhoff to the girl.

“With a body like that, I doubt she could run anywhere.”

“Excuse me?” Birkhoff asked, an edge apparent in his voice as he started towards the other man.

“It’s not worth it,” the girl interrupted, standing from the desk. “I’m going to bed. That should have you sorted out, Birkhoff. Good luck with that virus.” She brushed past them, walking up the steps and out of the office.

On the walk back to her room, she felt tears threatening to pool in her eyes; she recalled why she kept quiet, maintained a distance from people. When the agent spoke, she remembered why she felt unworthy of anyone’s attention and why she was not going to allow Birkhoff to waste his time with her. 


	2. Down to Earth

Flynn managed to avoid Birkhoff for the following few days until everything imploded: Percy was overthrown and Amanda took over Division, Michael went rogue, Alex was free. Somewhere in the madness, Flynn was able to break away from Division herself, and slip into anonymity once again. She kept her ear to the ground for any word on Birkhoff, but he was untraceable. Her biggest concern was that he was cancelled at some point during the transition.

Michael and Nikita were making a lot of waves; Flynn knew it was them because of the severity of the damage they were causing. She figured her best option was to track them down and work beside them to take down Division in order to lead a life free of worry.

Using some of the hacking skills that she had picked up in her time at Division, she managed to gain access to the camera systems in the area where Michael and Nikita were last seen, and moved in closer to that location. In order to draw their attention, she made her browser history as suspicious as possible, before finally searching Birkhoff’s name. She recalled when he had created a program that would alert him whenever his name was typed into a search engine.

Within the hour, Michael and Nikita had closed in her location, under the impression that she was a threat that needed to be eliminated. After a quick reunion, they were bringing Flynn back to Birkhoff’s house, without informing him of this fact.

“Hey, Birkhoff,” Michael called out as they entered the house. “We decided to bring home a stray.” Flynn smiled at Michael, shoving him gently.

“You two, I swear,” Birkhoff yelled from the other room. “I don’t need more people in here eating all my food and drinking all my--” He stopped short when he rounded the corner and made eye contact with Flynn. “Holy shit,” he said. “Flynn. You’re...Division marked you as dead right after Percy...I thought--.”

“I staged it,” she said. “I’d been planning it for a while. When everything started shaking up, I weaseled my way into a mission, and faked my own death.” She moved in on Birkhoff quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer; when her head set on his chest, his arms latched around her waist to get her flush against him. “I missed you,” she breathed, pulling in a deep breath to inhale his scent.

“I should have known you got out,” he whispered, kissing the side of her head.

“Uh, Michael and I are gonna go down to the basement and handle a few things for the next mission,” Nikita said, grabbing Michael’s arm and pulling him along with her as she exited the room.

Once Birkhoff was certain they were out sight, he slipped his hands into her back pockets to pull her tightly against him. Flynn tipped her head back to look into his eyes, noting the mixed emotions on his face; she inhaled deeply, biting her lip.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he muttered. “I didn’t like the idea of never seeing you again.”

“Well, I couldn’t let that happen,” she responded, her fingers playing with his hair. “You’re my favorite teacher. And besides, we never finished that conversation we started in your office.” Birkhoff hummed softly as he lifted his gaze to peer into the distance thoughtfully.

“I don’t think I remember what conversation you’re referring to,” he said. “Remind me?” Flynn chuckled softly at the way Birkhoff’s hands slipped from her back pockets to grab her backside; his fingers tightened, squeezing her roughly.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Flynn said, feigning a yawn. “I’m really tired.” One of her hands dragged down his body until her fingers met the belt of his jeans, fingertips curling in ever-so slightly. “Maybe I should get some sleep before you teach me anything new,” she whispered. “Do you wanna show me where I’ll be sleeping,  _ sir _ ?”

Birkhoff stared at her for a moment, speechless for the first time since she had known him; he moved quickly to grasp her hand and yanked her along with him as he ascended the stairs. Flynn could hear him muttering as they went, but she was unable to discern what he was saying. Finally, they reached a door, which Birkhoff kicked open to reveal a bedroom. He gently shoved her into  the room, stepping in behind her before closing the door after him.

“Hmm, this feels like it’s  _ your _ room,” Flynn mumbled, walking around the room to take in her surroundings.

Birkhoff stayed near the door so he could watch the way she trekked around his room, until she finally stopped in front of the bed. She hummed softly, leaning over the bed and pressing her hands to the mattress to test the firmness.

“I’ll bet I can get a good night’s sleep on this,” she said, slipping her shoes from her feet and climbing onto the bed. She crawled slowly up the bed, putting as much sway into her hips as she could. When she reached the pillows, she shifted around to lay on her back, letting out a soft sigh. Birkhoff crossed to the bed, sitting down beside her and placing his hand on her thigh.

“Mmm, do you want some company?” he asked, gently rubbing her leg. “I’ll keep you warm.”

“It’s your bed,” she said, looking up at him.

“That’s where you’re wrong, babe,” he said. “It’s  _ our  _ bed now. Why don’t we christen it?” Flynn smiled at him, the feeling of his fingers squeezing her thigh sending a jolt through her body. “Jesus, you’re so…” he trailed off, eyes raking over her body.

Flynn sat up slowly, tipping her head in towards him; Birkhoff’s tongue parted his lips, dragging over them carefully when he noted her eyes on his mouth. They sat in silence, as if daring the other one to make the first move. When the corner of Birkhoff’s mouth twitched into a smirk, Flynn acted; she closed the space to connect their lips, finding even the gentlest kiss to be everything she expected from him.

Birkhoff let a small groan echo in his throat, reaching his hand up to thread his fingers into Flynn’s hair effectively locking her into a deeper kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, his hand that was set on her thigh sliding higher up her leg until he met her center. From the very slight contact, Flynn shuddered, a fire lighting inside of her. She grabbed onto his shirt, trying desperately to get him as close as she could.

“Mmmm,” Birkhoff hummed, breaking the kiss. “I thought you were tired.” Flynn kissed her way down the stubble of his jaw, her mouth finally finding his neck that she had thought about so frequently. “Damn, someone got a lot more confident,” he whispered, when Flynn gently bit his neck. “You like being a dirty little girl, huh?”

“Fuck,” she mumbled against his neck, continuing to mark his skin with bites and harsh sucking.

“Huh?” he asked, gripping her thigh hard. He pried her legs apart cupping his hand against her. “I wanted to take my time with you,” he continued, listening to her pant against his neck. “But you’re making it difficult for me not to make this rough and sloppy.” Flynn, having a cheeky idea in mind, chuckled against his neck.

“All that time you spend on your computer,” she whispered. “I doubt you have the capacity to give it to me hard and dirty.” Birkhoff tensed at her words, his throat rumbling with a very low growl. “You probably wouldn’t be able to keep up with me,” she added, peering up at him from under her lashes. Birkhoff’s jaw was clenched, nostrils flaring; it reminded Flynn of when he was upset with her in the past, which was exactly what she was hoping for.

“Get the fuck on your back,” he muttered, shoving her to lay down again. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling between her legs, grabbing onto her thighs to yank her closer to him. “God, you’ve gotten  _ cocky _ , huh?” he continued, hands slipping up her body. “I guess I need to teach you a lesson about that. Since I’m your favorite teacher.” His hands continued to slide up her body, pushing her shirt up and over her breasts; he let out a deep, thoughtful hum, staring at her chest. “You are so sexy,” he breathed, as he cupped her breasts through her bra. “I can’t wait to leave bruises all over you.”

Birkhoff swooped down, capturing her lips in another intense kiss; his hands continued to massage her breasts, his touch becoming heavier as the kiss became sloppier. Flynn moaned, wrapping her arms around his body to tug his shirt up his body, desperate to get her fingers on his skin.

“You’re really hungry for me, aren’t you?” Birkhoff muttered, dragging his mouth down to her neck and returning the favor of the bite marks she had given him. “Desperate for this?” His hands pushed towards her hips, grasping them firmly to pull her to him; his crotch pressed to hers, allowing her to feel his erection through his jeans. “Maybe I’ll make you wait longer,” he  said, sitting back on his knees and watching her squirm, desperate for him to continue touching her. “Make you beg for it while I eat you out, huh?”

“Fuck, listen to that mouth,” she mumbled, reaching out to cup his face. She ran her thumb over his lips, causing Birkhoff to part his lips and bite playfully at her thumb. “Can it do anything other be sassy and chug energy drinks?” she quipped.

“You questioning my ability to eat your pussy?” he asked, his fingers already beginning to unbutton her jeans. “Babe...between my tongue and my fingers, I’ll have you screaming so loud, your throat will be raw.” Flynn smirked up at him, noting the concentrated, and still vaguely irritated look on his face.

“Mmm, those fingers, huh?” she asked, looking down at his hands. “Maybe--”

A knock at the door interrupted Flynn’s statement, causing the girl to groan and drop her head against the pillows. Birkhoff cursed under his breath, bolting from the bed and storming across the room.

“I swear, this better be really damn important,” he called out, reaching the door and whipping it open. Michael stood before him, eyes darting quickly between Birkhoff and Flynn.

“I’m...I hate to interrupt,” he said, quickly. “But there’s some chatter that’s kicking up some info on the black box.” Michael cut his eyes to Flynn once again, furrowing his brow. “I’m really sorry,” he said.

“It’s fine,” Flynn said. “Do what you need to do, Birkhoff. I’ll catch a nap.” Birkhoff bit his lip, peering over his shoulder to look at Flynn; he sighed, cutting his eyes back to Michael.

“I’ll be down in a minute, Mikey,” he grumbled. Michael stayed still for a moment, not certain what to do. “If you wanna give me a second,” Birkhoff stated, more pointedly. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Right, yeah,” Michael said. “Sorry...I’ll, uh, I’ll be…” He trailed off, turning to leave before he could even finish his statement. Birkhoff turned back to Flynn, his eyes dark and clouded over. Crossing back towards her, he leaned over her on the bed, kissing her gently

“You got any clothes?” he asked, softly, lifting his hand to cup her face.

“No,” she said. “I don’t mind sleeping in my panties...unless that’s gonna be a problem for you.”

“Mmm, if that’s the route we’re taking, you can sleep naked,” he retorted. “That will make it much easier for me to get a taste of you.”

“I’ll get started now, then,” she said, gently pushing him away from her so she could sit up. She dropped her hands to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up her body and tossing it to the side; when she reached behind her back to unhook her bra, she peered at Birkhoff, noting how he chewed on his lip and stared at her chest. “You’d better get going, Seymour,” she said. “They need your expertise, sir.”

“You are an absolute tease,” he muttered. “I can’t believe I have to get rid of this hard-on before I go down there, or Mikey will never let me hear the end of it.” He gave her one last look as he rubbed his hand over his crotch, before mumbling to himself and exiting the room.

The night quickly got out of control; Birkhoff discovered new information about the remaining Guardians, which lead to Michael and Nikita prepping for another mission. Flynn was roped into assisting, having to immediately travel out of the country to track the black box.

She was frustrated to have to leave Birkhoff after just having found him again, and she could tell that he felt the same. He tried to remain focused as they all discussed the mission before them, but Flynn could see the anger and concern in his eyes. The couple barely had time for a goodbye kiss before Flynn was on a flight to Jordan.

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks she was away, with little contact between herself and the others; she kept focused on the mission, tracking the Guardian as far as she could before the trail went cold. When she reached out to Nikita to inform her of the development, she was directed to come back to the safe house as soon as she could, with no explanation given.

Flynn wasn’t certain what to expect when she arrived at the safe house, but she certainly did not fathom seeing Birkhoff beaten and bruised with his fingers bandaged. As she took in his appearance, she dropped her bags and hurried to him, dropping to her knees in front of him.

“Jesus Christ, Seymour,” she muttered, eyes darting all over him trying to gauge his injuries. “Who did this to you? I’m gonna kill them, I’m gonna fucking…” She reached her hands up to cup his face, but paused, opting to set her hands on his shoulders instead to avoid touching any of his injuries.

“Amanda,” he mumbled. “We were on a mission, I didn’t see them coming.”

“Baby,” she whispered, her hands trailing down his chest to gently pick up his hand. “She...broke your fingers? I’m gonna kill her. I’ll slit her throat, and let her fucking bleed--”

“Calm down, babe,” Birkhoff chuckled, his good hand moving to lift her chin so she could meet his gaze. “Doc’s got me on the good meds, I’ll be mended in no time.” He grazed her lips with his thumb, the corner of his mouth twitching into a slight smirk. “Look how defensive you got, huh?” he breathed. “That was kinda hot.” Flynn laughed, pushing his hand away from her face.

“Asshole,” she said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

“C’mere,” he whispered, leaning in to softly press his lips to hers. Flynn sighed as she leaned into the kiss, placing her hands on his thighs. “I missed you, babe,” he mumbled into the kiss.

“I missed you, too,” she responded, tipping her head back. “You wanna come upstairs with me and lay down? You look tired.” Birkhoff hummed and nodded his head, watching her rise to her feet; she gently grasped his good hand, leading him along with her as she ascended the stairs.

“I almost enjoy when you’re away from me for a little while,” Birkhoff chimed from behind her. “Because it’s an absolute treat for my eyes to study this body of yours all over again.” Flynn chuckled when they reached the top of the stairs, tugging him closer when they crossed the threshold of the bedroom.

Birkhoff moved past Flynn, struggling only for a moment as he tried to remove his shirt; Flynn watched him, wanting to offer to assist him, but she knew he wouldn’t accept. Finally, he tossed the shirt to the floor and continued to move towards the bed, kicking his shoes off in the process. When he climbed onto the bed, resting on top of the sheets with his head on the pillows, he gazed at her, noting the small smile on her face.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she chuckled. She removed her shirt, keeping her eyes on him; the shirt barely hit the ground before she was kicking off her shoes and unbuttoning her jeans.

For the first time since she had been at Division, she felt her nerves, the familiar self-conscious feeling coursing through her. But as she looked at Birkhoff, studying the way his eyes drank in every inch of her body with nothing but adoration and desire, she quickly brushed aside her nerves and removed her jeans.

Being only in her bra and panties, she crossed the room and climbed onto the bed, with Birkhoff’s eyes staying glued to her. As she attempted to lay beside him, he stopped her, looking into her eyes.

“On top,” he said. “Lemme feel those thighs.” Flynn chuckled, doing as she was told and straddling Birkhoff’s waist. “That feels nice,” he whispered. “I’m healed already.”

“Shut up,” she laughed, setting her hands on his chest. “I want to take care of you right now, make sure you’ve got everything you need, but I’ve got other urges, too.”

“Well, what if I tell you that I need  _ you _ ?” he asked. Flynn smiled, grinding down on him, feeling how hard he was through his jeans. “Oh, God,” he whispered. “I swear on my life, if anyone interrupts this time, I’ll kill them.”

“Ya’know, I don’t think this is a good time for us to fuck like we want to,” she began, rolling her hips once again. “But I’ve got something else in mind.” Birkhoff watched Flynn move to her knees in between his legs; she placed her hands on the bed on either side of his body so she could lean over his chest.

“What are you planning, gorgeous?” he asked, softly. She grinned at him, her head dipping down to press a kiss to his chest. He hummed quietly, bringing his hand to her head to guide her where he wanted her mouth. “Right here,” he whispered.

“Like this?” she asked, kissing the spot the spot he had directed her to. Birkhoff nodded, closing his eyes when Flynn gently bit the same spot.

“Ooh, feisty,” he mumbled, his grip tightening on her hair. Flynn kissed her way up his chest, pausing to playfully bite his nipple. “Jesus,” he breathed. “Fuck, you are getting my cock so hard right now.”

“Yeah?” she asked, biting his other nipple. Birkhoff grunted, chuckling under his breath as he yanked her by her hair so he could bring her face towards his.

“You’re fucking nasty, you know that?” he whispered. “You just love being a tease, you get off on it.” He pulled her in for a kiss, biting her lip to get a loud moan out of her. “I wanna feel how wet you are,” he muttered.

“No, no,” Flynn said, leaning away as he tried to kiss her again. “This isn’t about me right now. I want to make you feel good, baby.” She moved in again, giving him another kiss, before she pulled away, crawling back down between his legs.

“You’re perfect,” Birkhoff said, looking down at her.

“Hm, I thought I was  _ nasty _ ,” she said, unbuckling Birkhoff’s belt.

“That’s what makes you perfect,” he retorted.

Flynn unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them open and looking at the way he was bulging in his briefs. She peered up at him, hooking her fingers into the waistband of the briefs so she could work them down his hips enough to let his erection free.

“Damn, Seymour,” she whispered. “Look at that. No wonder you’re so fucking full of yourself.” Birkhoff smirked at her, watching as she wrapped her fingers around his length and slowly began pumping over him. He let out a slow breath, keeping his eyes on her; he brought his bottom lip between his teeth and narrowed his eyes. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about this?” she asked.

“Yeah?” he asked. “What did you do when you thought of it?"

“Why, Seymour,” she began, still slowly stroking him. “Are you asking me if I ever played with my pussy when I thought of you?” Birkhoff chewed on his lip and inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring. “Of course I did,” she said, scooting higher between his legs.

Flynn dropped her head down, taking his tip into her mouth; she sucked him slowly, taking him deeper each time she bobbed her head. Birkhoff released a soft moan, pressing his head harder against the pillows. He muttered under his breath while he adjusted his hips to get himself deeper into Flynn’s mouth.

“If this is how you take care of me, babe,” he began. “I ought to get hurt more often.” She hummed softly, dropping her hands to his thighs to hold them and bob her head faster over him, effectively taking him deeper. “Christ,” he panted. “That’s good...your mouth is  _ perfect _ .” Flynn pulled back, grasping his length to stroke him while she peered up at him.

“Ya’know,” Flynn whispered. “You’re...a lot bigger than I expected…” Birkhoff, still chewing on his lip, nodded his head as he awaited what she was going to say next. “Do you think I’ll be able to handle it?” she asked.

“I don’t-- _ ahhh _ ,” he was cut off from his response when Flynn lowered her mouth back onto him. Birkhoff groaned, his good hand fisting her hair to guide her at the speed he wanted. “Holy shit,” he gasped. “That’s right, such a good girl.” Flynn hummed at the praise she was given, the vibration in her mouth making Birkhoff release a strangled moan. “Jesus, you want to try taking it deeper?” he whispered, earning another hum from Flynn.

The girl pressed her hands to the bed on either side of his thighs, allowing Birkhoff to force her head down in order to slip himself to the back of her throat and freezing; she relaxed, shoving aside the gag reflex that threatened to kick in. The feeling of Flynn’s throat struggling to keep him in place made Birkhoff moan louder.

“Get ready,” he breathed. He gave her a second longer before he tightened his grip on her hair once again, pulling her back and then pushing back again. He started a slow, steady pace of helping her bob her head over his erection. The feeling of Birkhoff hitting the back of her throat each time caused Flynn to moan around him, sending a jolt through his body. “Holy shit,” he gasped. “Fuck, I’m not gonna be able to hold it much longer.”

Flynn pushed his hand away, gripping him again and picking up the same swift pace he had started, still sucking on everything that she could hold. Birkhoff was panting and moaning, the fingers of his good hand clutching the sheets beneath him as he pressed his head harder against the pillows. Flynn’s entire body felt like it was on fire, listening to the sounds of pleasure Birkhoff was emitting; she could feel how slick she was between her thighs from the interaction.

“I’m...fuck, I’m close,” he warned. Flynn moved even faster, desperate to get him off.

As Birkoff moaned, pushing his hips against her face as he came; Flynn swallowed everything, slowing her motions until she stopped completely. He remained still, eyes closed as he panted in an effort to calm himself. Flynn sat up so she could watch him as she licked the taste of him from her lips and fingers.

“Hot damn,” he whispered, eyes fluttering open to fin Flynn. “I think I’m in love.” Flynn chuckled quietly, fixing Birkhoff back into his pants. “Hey, get over here,” he muttered, reaching out and grasping her wrist. He gently tugged her to lay beside him, turning onto his side so he could face her. “Your turn,” he said, setting his hand on her hip.

“Yeah, about that, Casanova,” she said, nodding towards his bandaged hand that was resting on her side. Birkhoff looked down to see what she was referring to, and let out a sigh in response.

“I definitely forgot about that,” he said. “You had me feeling so good, it took my mind off of the fact that I got tortured by that sociopath."  


“That’s okay,” she chuckled. “When I get my hands on her, I’m gonna make her suffer, I promise you that.”

“Mmm, that’s my girl,” he responded, kissing her forehead. They remained quiet for a few moments, Birkhoff looking into her eyes; he let out a groan, closing his eyes. “I’m, uh,” he began. “I’m thinking that I’m not feeling quite better yet...maybe you should, I don’t know, touch yourself? That might make me feel a lot better.”

“Oh, yeah?” Flynn smiled.

“Mmhmm,” he nodded. “It might work.” Flynn laughed again, leaning closer to him and pressing  kiss to his lips.

“Hmm, no, I don’t think so,” she said.

“Oh, c’mon,” Birkhoff whined. “I’m hurt, remember? You have to treat me right, babe.”

“I’d rather wait until you’re better,” Flynn said. “So you can do it for me. Since you were so sure about your  _ abilities _ .”

“Ooh, you’re gonna be in trouble,” Birkhoff chuckled. “Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more chapters planned out for this, so if you guys enjoy it, don't fret, because there's more to come. It's only gonna get dirtier from here.


	3. Atmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not having this part completed sooner; I hit a road block. This chapter is also a little shorter than the previous two. Enjoy, and thanks for all the kudos and conversations!

Birkhoff was sitting at his computer, focused on scrubbing images of Michael and Nikita off of security cameras from the last mission. He muttered angrily under his breath about how they needed to be more careful; he stopped for a moment, taking a sip of his energy drink, as his eyes moved to the kitchen.

“You look hot when you’re pissed off,” Flynn smiled from her spot sitting on the counter. Birkhoff sighed, setting his drink down as he leaned back in his chair.

“Think so?” he asked. She nodded slowly, taking a sip from her water bottle. “That get you worked up?” Flynn chuckled, dragging her lip between her teeth. “Mmm, that’s good to know,” he said, eyes dragging over her body and noting the tight gym leggings and baggy shirt she wore. “Where have you been?”

“Working out,” she said. Birkhoff hummed quietly, narrowing his eyes at her. “Why, what’s on your mind?” she asked, taking another swig from her water. The man shrugged, standing from his seat and slowly walking towards her; Flynn smirked, seeing the focused look on Birkhoff’s face. “How’s your hand doing?” she whispered, once he reached her, standing between her legs.

“It feels better,” he said, holding his hand out to her. “How’s it look?” She took it in her grasp, looking at his fingers: there was still a bruise near his knuckles. She brought his hand up to her mouth, kissing the bruise softly. “My little nurse, huh?” he chuckled.

“Well, I haven’t had the opportunity do this yet,” she said, making eye contact with him. “And we haven’t done anything in a few weeks…” She slowly slipped his index and middle fingers into her mouth, keeping her gaze on Birkhoff.

“Damn, that’s...that’s hot…” he spoke, in a daze as he studied what she was doing. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how good it felt when you sucked me off...and now this.” She raised her eyebrows, sucking gently on his fingers. “You’re unbelievable,” he breathed. “But I seem to remember...I owe you something.”

Birkhoff pulled his fingers from her mouth, grasping her by the back of her head and pulling her closer. He noted the grin on Flynn’s face just before he pressed his lips to hers, his free hand cupping her breast. The kiss was passionate, both of them moaning softly into one another’s mouths. Flynn grabbed the sides of Birkhoff’s shirt, pulling him closer to her, which caused the man to chuckle.

When he broke away from the kiss, his hands slid down her legs, taking a step back to remove her shoes one at a time. As he brought himself close to her again, he curled his fingers past the waistband of her leggings and gave her a look; Flynn pressed her hands to the counter beneath her, lifting herself up enough to allow Birkhoff to slip her clothing from her legs.

As he tossed her clothing to the side, Flynn brought her thighs together, biting her lip as she avoided his eyes. Birkhoff tilted his head to the side, trying to catch her gaze; his hands pressed to her knees, leaning in closer.

“Where’d you go, babe?” he asked, quietly. Flynn chuckled softly, looking into Birkhoff’s eyes.

“I haven’t had anyone touch me in a while,” she admitted.

“Do you think I’ve been getting laid all this time?” he asked. “When you blew me the other day, that was the most action I’ve gotten in years.” He paused, eyes darting around for a moment to avoid making eye contact when he spoke again. “I did talk to some girls online from time to time, and--”

“Please don’t,” Flynn interjected, laughing quietly. “I don’t...want to hear about that.”

“Right,” Birkhoff nodded. “I promise, I’ll take care of you.” The girl nodded slowly, allowing Birkhoff to ease her legs apart; he slid his fingers along her inner thighs, reaching one hand past her to press onto the counter, enabling him to lean in closer. “You okay?” he whispered, noticing that she was still and breathing heavily, before he even touched her.

“Yeah, I’m...good,” she responded when Birkhoff pressed his forehead against hers. “Don’t hurt your fingers, you’re just getting back to one hundred percent.” Birkhoff chuckled, licking his lips just as his fingers came in contact with her. She drew in a slow, shaky breath when he parted her folds and dragged his finger over her clit.

With a shudder, she flicked her eyes up to his, seeing the look of concentration as he rubbed slow circles on her. He licked his lips, a slight smirk teasing at the corners of his mouth while he studied the way she reacted to his actions.

“Tell me,” he said. “C’mon, say it. Tell me what you want me to do.” Flynn groaned quietly, looking down at the way Birkhoff slowly rubbed at her clit. “Mmm, right here,” he muttered, grasping the back of her head and tipping it back to look into her eyes again. “Tell me, babe.”

“I want you to eat my pussy, Seymour,” she breathed. “Please.”

“Damn,” he chuckled. “You’re begging me, huh?” Flynn whined, spreading her legs wider and pushing against Birkhoff’s hand. “Needy girl,” he muttered, pulling his hand away from her and taking a step back.

“Where are you going?” she whined. Birkhoff moved back to his desk, grabbing his chair and rolling it towards Flynn.

“Lay back,” he instructed. She did as she was told, resting on her elbows so she could watch Birkhoff. He sat in the chair, rolling in closer and adjusting the height of the chair to be level with her. “Put your feet here,” he said, guiding her feet to rest on the arms of the chair. “I’ve been thinking about this for so long...tasting you…”

“Seymour,” she whispered, watching him lick his lips. His eyes slowly dragged up her body to find hers; he grinned at her, his fingers gently stroking her thighs.

“I love it when you say my name,” he responded, leaning in to kiss her inner thigh. “You make it sound better than I ever thought it could.” His teeth grazed over her skin, his head dipping even closer to her center. “I can’t wait to hear how it sounds when you’re moaning it,” he added, his breath blowing out and teasing her skin.

“I didn’t tease you, Seymour,” she groaned.

“Aw, baby girl,” he muttered. “I’m sorry.”

Birkhoff hooked his arms under her thighs, yanking her hips closer to him so he could press his face against her. He took it slow, letting his tongue work carefully around her entrance before teasing into it with the tip; Flynn immediately began to squirm, a heat already beginning to build in her body, but her skin still crawling with a chill.

“Mmm, Seymour,” she whispered, her hands grasping the edge of the counter. He pressed his tongue deeper into her, working to force his tongue in as far as he could and working it around. Hot breaths were escaping his open mouth, blowing over her sensitive skin; when a soft moan crept from Birkhoff’s throat, Flynn was certain she could feel herself dripping at the sound. Birkhoff grunted, tipping his head back just enough to take a breath.

“Damn, you can’t help it can you?” he whispered. “Getting this wet and horny for me.” He didn’t wait for her response before he moved back in, this time trailing his tongue from her hole up to her clit, slowly tracing around it. Flynn let out a shuddered breath, her back arching from the counter as she laced her fingers through Birkhoff’s hair to hold him closer.

“Fuck,” she hissed, grinding against his face. Birkhoff’s hands gripped her thighs even tighter, prying her away from him so he could look up at her. “Please, don’t stop,” Flynn whined, peering down at him.

Birkhoff did not speak, but instead kept eye contact with her as he pushed two fingers inside of her; Flynn groaned, eyes slipping closed and head dropping back against the counter. He pushed his fingers into her as deep as he could get them, holding his hand still while he continued to watch her.

“You’re ridiculously tight,” he whispered. “The way you’re clenching around my fingers...hmm, it’s unbelievable.” He began to pump his fingers in and out of her, slowly at first, watching her shift around as if she was desperate for more. He spread his fingers wider, stretching her out just enough to slip his tongue inside as well, only to tease her.

“Seymour,” she groaned.

“Do you know…” he trailed off as he tipped his head back to look up at her. “How hard I get when I hear you saying my name like that?” He nudged her legs, signaling for her to drop them once again so he could stand up before her. Reaching out with his free hand, he grabbed a handful of her shirt, yanking her forcefully to sit upright. “I’ve heard you muttering it at night,” he said, keeping her held close while his fingers continued to pump into her. “Moaning it while you’re writhing around.”

“Mmm, I told you I have dreams about--oh, fuck!” Flynn moaned out, clasping his bicep and squeezing when Birkhoff thrusted his fingers roughly into her.

“I can tell something about you,” Birkhoff whispered, pressing his forehead to hers and clasping the back of her head to keep her close. “You’re not going to last very long. I’m certain of it, from the way that you’re humping my hand like this. And considering no one has touched you like this in so long, I’ll bet you’re gonna come hard.” She nodded her head, her eyelids beginning to become heavy as she felt herself slowly creeping towards her climax. “Mmm, well I’d better make it really good for you,” he muttered, kissing her quickly before shoving her to lay back once more.

Birkhoff leaned over, hooking his arms under her thighs to tug her hips at an angle, before burying his face between her legs. The ravenous groan that tore through his throat as he began to suck on her clit sent a shockwave through Flynn’s body, causing her to arch her back once more. Birkhoff let go of one thigh, pushing his fingers into her again, this time thrusting harder and faster, still working at her clit.

Flynn continued to press against him, gripping onto the counter to give her more leverage. Birkhoff, picking up more speed, moaned in time with Flynn, his sounds muffled against her but hers echoing freely through the air. Her stomach was twisting, flipping: she was not going to last much longer.

Her moans grew vulgar, expletives flowing from her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her orgasm ripped through her body, all of her nerve endings on fire; shaking violently from her climax, she did not hold back any of her moans. Birkhoff continued to work her until her body went limp, and her breath was ragged, before finally he pulled back.

“Fuck, I never thought anyone in real life actually sounded that slutty,” he breathed, licking his lips. “That was one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.” Birkhoff grinned, He noticed Flynn’s cheeks were flushed, which he initially attributed to her climax, but he recognized the vulnerability that flashed through her eyes. “Here,” he muttered, helping her slip her panties back on, before he eased her off of the counter to stand up.

“My legs,” she breathed, noticing the way her body continued to quake after her orgasm.

“Mmm, I did that to you?” he inquired, softly, to which Flynn responded with a nod. “Good, I’m glad. Now, come with me.” Tugging her along behind him, Birkhoff pushed his desk chair back towards his desk, and sat down; he guided Flynn to sit on his lap as he scooted closer to the desk. “Now, you’re gonna stay right here on my lap while I do some work,” he whispered to her, his voice deep. “And you’re gonna be a good girl, right?” He was testing the waters, noticing previously how she had reacted positively to his slightly more bossy side.

“Yes, sir,” she responded.

“Fuck, I love that,” he said. “I’m really looking forward to just how kinky my girl wants to get. Because, baby, I can see it in your eyes that you’re dying to get really filthy.” He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her snugly against him, while his free hand grasped her chin to turn her face towards him. “And trust me,” he whispered. “I promise you we can get just as nasty as you want.”


End file.
